brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Set References 60000 - 69999
60000 * 60000 Fire Motorcycle * 60001 Building Stool * 60001 Fire Chief Car * 60002 Fire Truck * 60003 Fire Emergency * 60004 Fire Station * 60005 Fire Boat * 60006 Police ATV * 60007 High Speed Chase * 60008 Museum Break-in * 60009 Helicopter Arrest * 60010 LEGO Toy Chest * 60010 Fire Helicopter * 60011 Surfer Rescue * 60012 4x4 & Diving Boat * 60013 Coast Guard Helicopter * 60014 Coast Guard Patrol * 60015 Coast Guard Plane * 60016 Tanker Truck * 60017 Flatbed Truck * 60018 Cement Mixer * 60019 Stunt Plane * 60020 LEGO Stacking Bin (Green) * 60020 Cargo Truck * 60021 LEGO Stacking Bin (Red) * 60021 Cargo Heliplane * 60022 Cargo Terminal * 60023 City Starter Set * 60024 Advent Calendar * 60025 Grand Prix Truck * 60026 Town Square * 60027 Monster Truck Transporter * 60030 LEGO Rolling Storage Box (Red / Yellow) * 60031 LEGO Rolling Storage Box (Green / Blue) * 60032 Arctic Snowmobile * 60033 Arctic Ice Crawler * 60034 Arctic Helicrane * 60035 Arctic Outpost * 60036 Arctic Base Camp * 60040 LEGO Building Table * 60041 Crook Pursuit * 60042 High Speed Police Chase * 60043 Prisoner Transporter * 60044 Mobile Police Unit * 60045 Police Patrol * 60046 Helicopter Surveillance * 60047 Police Station * 60048 Police Dog Unit * 60049 Helicopter Transporter * 60050 Train Station * 60051 High-speed Passenger Train * 60052 Cargo Train * 60053 Race Car * 60054 Light Repair Truck * 60055 Monster Truck * 60056 Tow Truck * 60057 Camper Van * 60058 SUV with Watercraft * 60059 Logging Truck * 60060 Auto Transporter * 60061 Airport Fire Truck * 60062 Arctic Icebreaker * 60063 City Advent Calendar * 60064 Arctic Supply Plane * 60065 ATV Patrol * 60066 Swamp Police Starter Set * 60067 Helicopter Pursuit * 60068 Crook's Hideout * 60069 Swamp Police Station * 60070 Water Plane Chase * 60071 Police Hovercraft * 60072 Demolition Starter Set * 60073 Service Truck * 60074 Bulldozer * 60075 Excavator and Truck * 60076 Demolition Site * 60077 Space Starter Set * 60078 Utility Shuttle * 60079 Training Jet Transporter * 60080 Spaceport * 60081 Pickup Tow Truck * 60082 Dune Buggy Trailer * 60083 Snowplow Truck * 60084 Racing Bike Transporter * 60085 4x4 with Powerboat * 60086 Starter Set * 60088 Fire Starter Set * 60090 Deep Sea Scuba Scooter * 60091 Deep Sea Starter Set * 60092 Deep Sea Submarine * 60093 Deep Sea Helicopter * 60095 Deep Sea Exploration Vessel * 60096 Deep Sea Operation Base * 60097 City Square * 60098 Heavy-Haul Train * 60099 LEGO City Advent Calendar * 60100 Airport Starter Set * 60101 Airport Cargo Plane * 60102 Airport VIP Service * 60103 Airport Air Show * 60104 Airport Passenger Terminal * 60105 Fire ATV * 60106 Fire Starter Set * 60107 Fire Ladder Truck * 60108 Fire Response Unit * 60109 Fire Boat * 60110 Fire Station * 60111 Fire Utility Truck * 60112 Fire Engine * 60113 Rally Car * 60114 Race Boat * 60115 4x4 Off-Roader * 60116 Ambulance Plane * 60117 Van and Caravan * 60118 Garbage Truck * 60119 Ferry * 60120 Volcano Starter Set * 60121 Volcano Exploration Truck * 60122 Volcano Crawler * 60123 Volcano Supply Helicopter * 60124 Volcano Exploration Base * 60125 Volcano Heavy-lift Helicopter * 60126 Tire Escape * 60127 Prison Island Starter Set * 60128 Police Chase * 60129 Police Patrol Boat * 60130 Prison Island * 60131 Crook's Island * 60132 Service Station * 60133 City Advent Calendar * 60134 Fun in the park - City People Pack * 60135 ATV Arrest * 60136 Police Starter Set * 60137 Tow Truck Trouble * 60138 High-speed Chase * 60139 Mobile Command Center * 60140 Bulldozer Break-In * 60141 Police Station * 60142 Money Transporter * 60143 Auto Transport Heist * 60144 Race Plane * 60145 Buggy * 60146 Stunt Truck * 60147 Fishing Boat * 60148 ATV Race Team * 60149 4x4 with Catamaran * 60150 Pizza Van * 60151 Dragster Transporter * 60152 Sweeper & Excavator * 60153 People pack – Fun at the beach * 60154 Bus Station * 60155 City Advent Calendar * 60156 Jungle Buggy * 60157 Jungle Starter Set * 60158 Jungle Cargo Helicopter * 60159 Jungle Halftrack Mission * 60160 Jungle Mobile Lab * 60161 Jungle Exploration Site * 60162 Jungle Air Drop Helicopter * 60163 Coast Guard Starter Set * 60164 Sea Rescue Plane * 60165 4 x 4 Response Unit * 60166 Heavy-duty Rescue Helicopter * 60167 Coast Guard Head Quarters * 60168 Sailboat Rescue * 60169 Cargo Terminal * 60170 Off-Road Chase * 60171 Mountain Fugitives * 60172 Dirt Road Pursuit * 60173 Mountain Arrest * 60174 Mountain Police Headquarters * 60175 Mountain River Heist * 60176 Wild River Escape * 60177 Airshow Jet * 60178 Speed Record Car * 60179 Ambulance Helicopter * 60180 Monster Truck * 60181 Forest Tractor * 60182 Pickup & Caravan * 60183 Heavy Cargo Transport * 60184 Mining Team * 60185 Mining Power Splitter * 60186 Mining Heavy Driller * 60188 Mining Experts Site * 60190 TBA * 60191 TBA * 60192 TBA * 60193 TBA * 60194 TBA * 60195 TBA * 60197 TBA * 60198 TBA * 60202 People Pack - Outdoor Adventures * 60204 Hospital * 60230 BIONICLE Cartridge Pen 65000 * 65025 Bionicle Collector Pack * 65028 Star Wars Co-Pack * 65030 Star Wars Co-Pack * 65034 Star Wars Co-Pack * 65062 Racers Turbo Pack * 65071 BIONICLE Dual Pack: Lehvak and Pahrak * 65081 R2-D2 / C-3PO Droid Collectors Set * 65106 Princess Backpack * 65106 Episode II Co-Pack * 65109 BIONICLE Bohrok 3-Pack * 65110 BIONICLE Bohrok 3-Pack * 65118 Alpha Team Secret Mission Collector's Pack * 65127 Bohrok Co-Pack * 65128 Bohrok Co-Pack * 65145 X-Wing Fighter/TIE Fighter & Y-Wing Collectors Set * 65153 Jango Fett's Slave I with Bonus Cargo Case * 65175 Bob the Builder Co-Pack * 65182 Slammer Stadium * 65186 BIONICLE Bohrok 3-Pack * 65229 Rahkshi Co-Pack 1 * 65230 Rahkshi Co-Pack 2 * 65258 BIONICLE Power Chamber * 65277 Rahkshi Kaita Za Pack - with Tahnok Va * 65295 BIONICLE Twin-Pack with Gold Mask * 65296 BIONICLE Twin-Pack with Gold Mask * 65297 BIONICLE Twin-Pack with Gold Mask * 65305 Value Pack Tangerine * 65306 Value Pack Sky Blue * 65362 Click-N-Store Jewelry Set * 65363 Click-N-Store Jewelry Set * 65364 Click-N-Store Jewelry Set * 65450 Flyers * 65461 Bonus/Value Pack * 65468 Toa Metru Twin-Pack with Kanoka and Poster * 65514 Matoran/Vahki Co-Pack 1 * 65515 Matoran/Vahki Co-Pack 2 * 65524 Hogwarts Express Co-Pack * 65535 X-Pod Play Off Game Pack * 65537 Classic Freight Train * 65542 Click-N-Store Jewelry Set * 65545 Special Edition Ta-Metru Collector's Pack * 65549 Bonus Pack * 65572 Spider-Man Combined Set * 65573 Rumble Racers * 65642 Limited Edition Bonus Pack * 65716 Limited Edition Collector Pack * 65743 Value Pack * 65757 Special Edition Guardian Toa * 65766 Thomas Bridge & Tunnel Set * 65767 Attack from the Sea * 65768 Knights' Value Pack * 65769 Vladek Value Pack * 65771 Episode III Collectors' Set * 65773 James and Percy Tunnel Set * 65777 City Fire Value Pack * 65779 LEGO Classic Fibre Pen Aqua Star Set * 65799 City Fire Value Pack * 65800 City Collection * 65801 Trains Value Pack * 65808 Toa Hordika Value Pack * 65844 Star Wars Co-Pack * 65845 Star Wars Co-Pack * 65849 BIONICLE Co-pack * 65851 Knights' Kingdom Co-Pack 66000 * 66116 City Emergency Service Vehicles * 66156 City Exclusive Pack * 66157 Piraka Kaita * 66158 Piraka Kaita * 66174 Fire Value Pack * 66175 Rescue Pack * 66177 Rescue Pack * 66188 Creative Building Set * 66193 City Super Pack * 66194 City Super Pack * 66195 City Super Pack * 66207 BIONICLE Gift Set * 66208 Mr. Magorium's Big Book * 66217 Farm Bundle * 66221 X-Wing Fighter and Luke Pilot Maquette Co-Pack * 66236 Build & Play Value Pack * 66237 Build & Play Value Pack * 66239 Train Super Set * 66246 International Police Value Pack * 66247 Emergency Services Value Pack * 66254 Luke Skywalker Pilot Maquette * 66255 City Super Pack * 66256 City Vehicles Value Pack * 66257 City Police Value Pack * 66258 City Value Pack * 66260 Air Freight Value Pack * 66261 LEGO Ville Value Pack * 66262 LEGO Ville Value Pack * 66264 LEGO Ville Value Pack * 66282 City Police Value Pack * 66283 Build and Play Value Pack * 66284 LEGO Build and Play Value Pack * 66290 City Coast Guard Value Pack * 66305 City Superpack * 66306 Coast Guard Superpack * 66307 City Value Pack * 66308 Star Wars 10th Anniversary Super Pack * 66310 DUPLO TRU Co-Pack * 66318 Superpack 4 in 1 * 66319 3 in 1 Superpack * 66320 DUPLO Super Pack * 66321 DUPLO Super Pack * 66325 RC Train Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66326 City Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66328 City Super Pack 6 in 1 * 66329 City Superpack 3 in 1 * 66330 City Superpack 5 in 1 * 66331 City Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66332 DUPLO Super Pack * 66341 Star Wars 3 in 1 Superpack * 66342 City Super Pack * 66344 Farm Set * 66345 City Super Pack * 66358 City Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66359 TECHNIC Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66362 City Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66363 City Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66364 Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66365 Atlantis Superpack * 66366 Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66368 Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66373 Fun Favor Pack * 66374 City Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66377 Star Wars Super Pack * 66379 DUPLO Co-Pack * 66380 Bricks and More Co-Pack * 66383 Ninjago Value Pack * 66386 Cars Super Pack * 66387 Cars Super Pack * 66388 Police Super Pack * 66389 City Super Pack * 66392 Duplo Cars Super Pack 3-in-1 * 66393 Duplo Police Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66394 Ninjago Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66395 Star Wars Super Pack * 66396 Star Wars Super Pack * 66397 Technic Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66404 Hero Factory Combo Value Pack 1 * 66405 Trains Super Pack * 66406 Hero Factory Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66407 Hero Factory Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66409 Cars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66410 Ninjago Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66411 Star Wars Super Pack * 66412 City Police Twin-Pack * 66414 Hero Factory Twin-Pack * 66426 City Forest Fire Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66427 City Police Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66428 City Police Super Pack * 66429 DUPLO Trains Super Pack * 66430 DUPLO Zoo Super Pack * 66431 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66432 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66433 TECHNIC Super Pack * 66434 Friends Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66435 Friends Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66436 City Forest Police Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66437 Hero Factory Mission 3 Super Pack * 66444 Ninjago 3-in-1 Superpack * 66445 Hero Factory Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66446 Hero Factory Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66448 City Fire Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66449 Star Wars Super Pack 3-in-1 * 66450 Legends of Chima Super Pack 3-in-1 * 66451 City Vehicles Super Pack with DVD * 66452 Hero Factory Mission 6 Super Pack * 66453 City Fire Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66454 Duplo Farm Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66455 Friends Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66456 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66471 Hero Factory Super Pack 2 in1 * 66473 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66474 Legends of Chima Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66475 City Rescue Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66476 City Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66478 Friends Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66479 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66481 Hero Factory Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66482 Hero Factory Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66483 Hero Factory Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66484 Hero Factory Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66485 Hero Factory Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66488 Hero Factory Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66491 Chima Super Pack 5 in 1 * 66492 City Police Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66493 City Train Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66495 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66497 Friends Animals Christmas Party Set * 66498 Chima Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66499 Chima Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66500 Chima Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66512 Star Wars Super Pack 2 in 1 * 66514 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66515 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66521 Demolition Super Pack * 66522 City Super Pack 4 in 1 * 66523 City Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66524 Train Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66525 Farm Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66526 Friends Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66533 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66534 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66535 Star Wars Battle Pack 2 in 1 * 66536 Star Wars Battle Pack 2 in 1 * 66537 Friends Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66539 Friends Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66540 City Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66541 City Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66542 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66543 Star Wars Super Pack 3 in 1 * 66546 The Lego Batman Movie Super Pack 2-in-1 * 66547 Axl's Tower Carrier, Extra Awesome Edition * 66548 Rock Roader, Extra Awesome Edition * 66549 Salvage M.E.C., Extra Awesome Edition * 66550 City Super Pack 3 in 1 67000 * 67221 LEGO Classic Qlever Rollerball Pen * 67234 LEGO Classic Ballpen with Lanyard Category:60000 sets Category:Set lists